I Am Watching Over You
by Karrit
Summary: A seriously ill Son Goten receives a visitor in the night. This is my first DBZ fanfic. Please review. ^^


I Am Watching Over You-A Tale From Dragon Ball Z  
  
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and related characters are property of Akira Toriyama.  
  
"Mama! Gohan!" Son Goten cried as he turned and tossed restlessly in his sleep. He gripped his chest as if struggling with some unseen foe in the darkness of his bedroom. The young saiya-jin winced and whimpered. The pains had returned and his face was soaked with fevery perspiration.  
  
Gohan was the first to enter the room. He sat down beside Goten's bed. He was fourteen now and cared for his little brother as his late father, Son Goku, had done for him until his death five years ago. "I'm right here, Squirt," Gohan gently murmured as his right hand brushed through the smaller boy's spiky black hair. It also felt the warmth of his brow below.  
  
"How is he?" a worried Chichi asked as she entered. She brought with her a wooden basin and several linen cloths. She set them on Goten's nightstand and looked into Gohan's eyes without much hope.  
  
"I'm afraid the fever's much worse," Gohan replied. He reached for one of the linens and folded it into a compress, and then he placed it across Goten's forehead.  
  
Tears swept down Chichi's face as she too her five year-old son's hand into her own. "Oh my poor little Goten," she wept, "I can't bear to lose him like I did my Goku."  
  
Gohan bent over and hugged his grieved mother. "We won't lose him, mother," he encouraged. He secretly hoped and prayed that he was right, for Goten had fallen victim to the same heart ailment that would have taken his father's life if it had not been for Trunks. There was medicine for it now, but it had to be given early on.  
  
Two hands pressed down lightly to each a hand of Chichi and Gohan. "Mama," Goten whispered, "Please don't cry. Just make it stop. MAKE IT STOP!" He began to wail as another pain attack shot up into his left breast.  
  
That was too much for Chichi to bear. She let go of Goten's hand and collapsed into Gohan's arms. She clutched onto him and sobbed.   
  
Gohan embraced his mother to comfort her. "Shhh," he soothed, "you need to get some rest, mom. I'll take care of Goten for the rest of the night."  
  
Chichi agreed, though rather reluctantly. As much as she wanted to stay there with Goten, she was too exhausted from worry and grief. "Please wake me if there's need, Gohan," she said and kissed Goten on the cheek. "And please give him some more medicine. It's just got to help him." The poor woman began to sob again as she went back to her own bed.  
  
Gohan gently lifted Goten's head up slightly to allow his arm to slide under his pillow and support it up. He then had him swallow a small dosage of his medicine. This caused the little saiya-jin to cough and whimper.  
  
"Gohan, am I going to die?" Goten suddenly asked. His feverish eyes looked up to his older brother for comfort and reassurance.  
  
Gohan made his best effort to smile and hugged the brother he loved. "No you are not, Goten. I promise you'll get better very soon."  
  
Goten closed his eyes and began to breath easier. "I love you Gohan," he whispered as he drifted off into a slumber.  
  
With tears in his eyes, Gohan replied, "I love you too, Squirt." It was the first time he cried since his father had gave his own life to save his from Perfect Cell. He missed his father every day and wished he were there with him that moment. He made a promise to himself to take care of Goten as his dad had done for him, but Goten's illness was beyond his control. Now all hope rested upon the medicine. Gohan struggled to stay awake, but he was both physically and mentally exhausted from many days of sitting and praying at his brother's side. Sleep eventually took him.  
  
It was several hours later when the pains returned again, much worse than before. Goten screamed as his chest became as if it were set ablaze with fire. "Gohan!" he called as the fit caused him to wince and curled his little body into a ball.  
  
Gohan made no respond and slept on as if he hadn't heard his brother's plea for help. It wasn't intentionally, but his exhaustion from his sleepless devotion to his brother had caused him to fall into a deep slumber.  
  
"Gohan!" Goten screamed as a severe pain throbbed in his heart. He wailed and rolled wildly, for the hurting was the worst of any he had ever felt before. He tried to yell for his brother again as he fell off the bed. But then, a pair of strong hands caught him before he hit the floor.  
  
The pain seemed to cease at the moment he was caught. Goten opened his eyes as he expected to see his brother's face after coming to his rescue. However, it was not Gohan who held him. It was an angel.  
  
The angel's hair was black and spiky just like his. He was clad in a bright orange training gi with a dark blue shirt tucked underneath. Above the angel's friendly face was a halo that radiated a feint golden light upon the child's face. "Hi there!" he smiled down upon Goten as the shimmering white feathers of his wings fluttered over him.  
  
A sensation of love and security crept up inside the tiny saiya-jin as he was brought to angel's chest. Goten reached up and felt along his face. "Are you my Guardian Angel?" he asked the celestial figure.  
"You could say that, sport," Goku answered with a laugh. Inside he wanted to tell Goten that he was his deceased father, but he could not by King Kai's bidding. It was not yet time for his son to know the truth.  
  
Goten began to cry as he caught sight if Gohan still sleeping upon his own bed. "Why didn't he help me when I called?" he asked Goku, "He even said he loved me, but he let me die! Daddy wouldn't have..."  
  
"Hey now!" Goku spoke firmly to Goten and held the boy out in front of him. "Now listen to me," he continued once he had the chibi-saiyan's attention. "First of all you aren't dead. And second I want you to know that your daddy sent me to help make you better. You mommy and brother love you so much, Goten. They've been by your side for many days and prayed for you. They want you to be well just as your daddy does. They are all so proud of you. "  
  
"You mean my daddy is proud of...me? He died before I as born. Mommy never told me how. She only said that he was up there watching over me." Goten pointed up to the sky.  
  
Goku nodded. He embraced his son with his strong arms. "She's right," he said, "he died to save your mom, your brother and the whole world from an evil monster. Your daddy even asked me to tell you that he'll always be looking over you and he will be with you someday."  
  
Goten yawned as head nodded forward. "Please tell my daddy that I love him, Mr. Angel,"   
  
"I think he already knows," Goku whispered as Goten fell asleep. The saiya-jin father warm tears trickle down his broad face. He was greatful for being allowed to see his youngest son and wished that moment could last forever.  
  
A silver light appeared outside the window. "Son Goku," called the voice of King Kai, "It's time to go back."  
  
"I know," a saddened Goku said as more tears came. He embraced Goten tightly and tucked him back in beside Gohan. "I love you, son, and I promise to come back to you someday."  
  
"Goku!" King Kai called once again.  
  
"In just a sec!" Goku replied. He knelt beside Gohan. His eldest boy was growing into a handsome young man. "I'm very proud of you, Gohan," he whispered into his ear, "take care of your mother and Goten. I know you'll help train your little brother to become a strong fighter. " He hugged his two sleeping sons and flew through the silver light back up to Heaven. He, Son Goku, had never wept as much before in his life as he did then. He missed being with Chichi and his family, but his own heart told him that he would be back with them someday soon.  
  
King Kai placed his hand on Goku's shoulder. "They'll be allright, Son Goku," he said, "they have the same heart as their father."  
  
Goku smiled and nodded.   
  
The rays of the sun fell upon Gohan's face as morning came. He sat up. Stretched and yawned. Beside him was a smiling and playing Goten.  
  
"Hi Sleepyhead!" the little boy squealed and tumbled into his older brother's gigantic lap. He no longer had any sign of fever or pain. He was himself again.  
  
Gohan laughed and hugged the little pest with all his might. "Morning Squirt!" he exclaimed with marvel at his brother's amazing recovery. "My aren't we Mr. Energetic today?"  
  
Goten nodded. He was feeling a good deal better, save for a rumble in his stomach. "I'm hungry!" he remarked as he rubbed his belly.  
  
Still laughing, Gohan placed him over his shoulders and led them too the kitchen. "I'll make you some blueberry pancakes maple syrup and sausages on the side."  
  
"I want eggs, bacon and waffles too!" demanded Goten as he looked down at Gohan with his usual puppy-dog face. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"  
  
Gohan laughed for the third time and shrugged. "Oh all right," he gave in, "you definitely take after our dad!"  
  
"He's always watching over us, y'know," Goten added, "my Guandian Angel said so! Daddy sent him last night to make me better and told me that daddy loves us both."  
  
Gohan smiled and rubbed his kid brother's spikey hair. He had the same dream as he did, save for it being their father Goku who had spoken about how proud he was of them. Dream or not, Goten was right. He was glad to have his kid brother around even if he could be a pest at times.  
  
"Now what about my breakfast?" Goten asked.  
  
Gohan tossed Goten about and said, "Coming right up, Squirt!"  
  
Chichi watched them. She looked up at the sky and thanked heaven for her husband and the two sons had given her.  
  
From up in heaven Goku smiled and thanked her as well.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
